Todas as rosas
by Rafa008
Summary: Após se separarem em Johto, May e Drew voltam a se reencontrar em Slatport em um concurso pokemon e lá, May vai encontrando diversas rosas deixadas por Drew, após receber sua fita em uma difícil batalha onde o casal não conseguiu deixar de se olhar, eles resolvem jantar na praia juntos e dizerem tudo o que precisavam após aquele tempo separados pelos concursos. Música Ours.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **ContestShipper (May & Drew).

**Música: **Our-Taylor Swift

**Resumo: **Songfic. May e Drew se encontram em um concurso, depois de se separarem em Johto.

**Todas as rosas**

_Botões de elevador e ar da manhã._

_Estranho o silêncio me faz querer ir pelas escadas._

_Se você estivesse aqui nós ríamos sobre os olhares vagos deles,_

_Mas agora, meu tempo é deles._

Aquele era outro concurso na cidade de Slatport, Hoenn. A grande cidade tinha uma das mais lindas praias do continente e as ruas abrigavam varias lojas de praia, flores e pequenos restaurantes de frutos do mar. O grande estádio do Contest Pokemon era branco com detalhes em rosa e janelas azuis. Muitas pessoas estavam lá para assistir a competição que já estava no final, na parte das batalhas.

Dentro da arena, sobre as arquibancadas, estava uma TV mostrando os últimos 4 participantes. Duas garotas, uma de cabelos longos e rosa e olhos azuis e a outra, de cabelos castanhos claros na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis. Os dois garotos, um tinha cabelos e olhos verdes e o outro, cabelos roxos e compridos. Soledad, May, Drew e Harley, os coordenadores pokemon.

May iria batalhar contra Drew, depois do intervalo, então ela foi para fora e sentou-se em um banco da praia, perto do estádio, enquanto seus amigos, Harley e Soledad batalhavam um contra o outro. O céu estava laranja e vermelho, com algumas nuvens brancas e uma leve brisa. Ele fechou os olhos, sorrindo e imaginando Drew na sua frente e então, suspirou, olhando para a pokebola em suas mãos enluvadas.

May-Glaceon...

_Parece que há sempre alguém que desaprova._

_Eles vão julgar como se eles soubessem algo sobre eu e você._

_E o veredicto vem daqueles que não tem mais nada o que fazer._

_O júri está fora, mas a minha escolha é você._

Um ano depois da jornada dela em Johto e aquela era a primeira vez que ela estava se encontrando com Drew. Eles se olharam toda a competição, na fila. Ele fora fantástico na competição de amostra, com seu Arcanine. E quando ela terminara sua vez, com sua Skitty, ela pensara ter visto um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele. Uma rosa caiu em suas pernas e ela olhou para cima, vendo o garoto de cabelos verdes, com uma mão ajeitando a franja, perto da porta de entrada. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar.

May-Oi Drew, já faz tempo.

Drew-Sim, desde Johto.

May-Por que você me deu essa rosa? Eu nem usei a Beautifly hoje.

Ele corou um pouco e May riu baixinho, aquilo era novidade.

Drew-E-essa rosa é para você May.

May-Pra... Mim? Por quê?

_Então não preocupe sua pequena mente bonita,_

_As pessoas jogam pedras em coisas que brilham,_

_E a vida faz o amor parecer duro._

_As apostas são altas,_

_A água esta agitada,_

_Mas esse amor é nosso_

Mas ele não respondeu porque Vivian, a apresentadora, anunciou que o primeiro round terminou e Soledad venceu. Então Drew ou May, quem vencesse o próximo turno, iria para a final com Soledad. Eles se olharam, os olhos azuis nos verdes, mostrando o amor secreto, a competição e a necessidade de conversarem depois.

Vivian-No próximo turno será a coordenadora May, de Petalburgo contra Drew, de LaRousse.

Soledad foi até a sala e sorriu para os dois.

Soledad-Boa sorte para ambos.

Drew entrou por uma porta e May, pela outra, para a arena onde Vivian anunciou seus nomes e o começo.

May-Vai Glaceon!

Alguns cristaizinhos de neve apareceram quando ela jogou a pokebola.

Drew-Vai Flygon!

Algumas fagulhas apareceram de sua pokebola. Os dois pokemons permaneceram na frente e seus treinadores, esperando pelo comando.

May-Glaceon, use Hail!

Pequenos cristais de neve começaram a cair tirando alguns pontos de Flygon, quando ele foi atingido. A audiência aplaudiu, dizendo _lindo_ para os cristais.

Drew-Flygon, use sandstorm!

Agora o Hail foi substituído pelo sandstorm e tirou pontos de Glaceon.

May pensando-_Ele esta em vantagem!_

Drew-Use solarbeam!

O ataque derrubou Glaceon e lhe tirou muitos pontos.

May-Ah não, Glaceon! Você esta bem?

O pokemon se levantou com dificuldade, mas balançou a cabeça, concordando, dizendo que estava bem.

Drew-Vamos lá May! Levante-se!

_Você nunca sabe o que as pessoas acima de suas luvas._

_Os fantasmas de seu passado vão saltar para fora de mim._

_À espreita nas sombras com seus sorrisos com gloss._

_Mas eu não me importo, porque agora você é meu._

_E você vai dizer ..._

May olhou para o garoto. Seus olhos se encontraram de novo, mostrando todos os seus sentimentos, medo, desejo, amor e a rivalidade. Ele queria uma boa batalha e confiava nela, para dar-lhe isso.

May-Ok, Glaceon, use o Ice Fang!

A batalha se tornou difícil entre os dois poderosos coordenadores. E May venceu usando o Shadow Ball. May, ainda estava em choque, abraçando seu pokemon, agora ela estava na final. Ela viu um pequeno sorriso no rosto dele, antes dele ir. Dentro do quarto, na mesa, ela viu outra rosa, mas não havia ninguém.

May-Drew!

Nada. Ela cheirou a rosa, sentindo o cheiro da flor e de Drew. Ela respirou fundo, pegou a rosa e sua pokebola e entrou na arena de novo, contra Soledad. A batalha foi ainda mais difícil, sua Glaceon contra a Lapras dela, os dois pokemons tipo gelo, mas quando May viu Drew na arquibancada, muito concentrado na batalha, seus olhos brilharam quando encontrara os olhos da garota, ela soube que poderia vencer. E venceu usando o Wish e o Secret Power.

_Então não preocupe sua pequena mente bonita,_

_As pessoas jogam pedras em coisas que brilham,_

_E a vida faz o amor parecer duro._

_As apostas são altas,_

_A água esta agitada,_

_Mas esse amor é nosso._

Vivian-E nossas vencedoras são May e Glaceon!

Soledad sorriu para ela enquanto Vivian, a Enfermeira Joy e os senhores Sukizo e Contesta lhe entregavam a Fita Vermelha e a platéia aplaudia. May, com a Fita nas mãos, finalmente caiu na real que venceu e sorriu, pegando seu pokemon no colo e acenando para o publico.

Quando a noite caiu, May andava com Soledad pela rua principal, olhando algumas bijuterias na praia. Lá, perto de uma barraca de frutos o mar, elas viram Drew, olhando para a morena.

Soledad sussurrando-May, acho que ele quer falar com você. Oh, aquele é o Tyson. TYSON, OI!

E a garota correu até o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Drew fez um sinal com o dedo, pedindo para ela o acompanhar até o restaurante de frutos do mar. Durante o caminho, os dois estavam apenas separados por centímetros e quando seus braços se tocaram, seus corações aceleraram. O pequeno restaurante era bem iluminado e Drew pegou uma mesa lá fora, perto do mar. May sentou-se e Drew permaneceu na frente dela e lhe deu outra rosa.

_E eles não tem que especular se isto está errado e,_

_Suas mãos são fortes, mas eles estão cientes, do lugar que eu pertenço._

_Eu vou lutar com as dúvidas deles e te dar fé_

_Com essa música para você._

May-É pra mim?

Drew-Por todas as suas conquistas.

May-Obrigada.

Ele pegou sua mão, levantando-a e ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, enquanto via o rosto dele corar. Ela beijou seus lábios gentilmente, fazendo o garoto ficar paralisado, mas ele correspondeu ao beijo, pegando o lenço vermelho dos cabelos dela e segurando.

May-Obrigada por todas as rosas.

Ele sorriu, não arrogante, mas sim sincero. Ela lhe deu o sorriso mais lindo de todos que o faria correr todo o mundo atrás dela e então ele a beijou.

May-Eu te amo, eu te amo.

Drew-Eu te amo.

_Porque eu amo o espaço entre os seus dentes,_

_E eu amo os enigmas que você fala._

_E e quaisquer comentários maliciosos de meu pai sobre suas tatuagens_

_Serão ignorados, porque meu coração é seu._


End file.
